Our present invention is in the field of U-bolt saddle clamps used particularly in the automotive field but capable of general utility for securing tubing in telescoped connection. Such devices are frequently employed in vehicle exhaust systems. The clamp of our new invention finds particular utility, but is not limited to, securing the catalytic converter air injection tube.
Almost all prior art clamps of this type include a U-bolt formed from high strength steel rod and include a semi-circular bight portion which integrally connects a pair of generally parallel legs which are normally roll-threaded on their ends and which are received in axially slidable relation within a stamped and welded sheet steel saddle member provided with spaced tubular portions which receive the U-bolt legs. A central web normally extends between the U-bolt leg receiving tubular portions. Nuts are threaded onto the leg ends and are tightened against the tubular portion ends of the saddle member for clamping the telescoped tubes or pipes between the U-bolt bight and the curved inner edge of the saddle member.
Government standards for vehicle exhaust systems have become extremely rigid in the past few years with regard to gas-tightness and mechanical security against separation. As a result stronger and more effective clamp designs have appeared. Examples of such clamps may be found in Heckethorn U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,147,384, 4,249,759, and 4,393,559 (Heckethorn/Whittle).
Due to economic pressures in the automotive industry, a need has arisen to design a very strong yet compact clamp meeting all government requirements which is more economical than presently available clamps and which can be easily manufactured in large quantities.
The new clamp of the present invention will, when tightened over a pipe connection, form a uniform indented bead therein extending 360.degree. about the joint thereby assuring gas tightness and preventing inadvertent disconnection.